


Tough Man

by fairyeyes



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t understand why the annoying teacher tried to get the club to play, well, baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Man

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) My first ROOKIES fanfic. ^^ I just hope it's good enough despite the fact I've only seen about, ehhh, two episodes. ;;

Shinjo Kei had his reasons. He didn’t need to say them aloud. He didn’t understand why the annoying teacher tried to get the club to play, well, baseball. Wasn’t the previous summer proof enough that they couldn’t escape their fate?

The teacher recruited the errand boy and Aniya. He remembered even after he beat the two up and the others, the teacher continued to say things he knew weren’t true. They weren’t possible. You can’t always make your dreams come true. You can’t always easily move on from a slump. He shouldn’t say things he didn’t understood.

The fact his friends started to doubt themselves, started to doubt Kei’s intentions, didn’t bode well with the muscular teen. He felt that his friends slipped away from him. Didn’t they enjoy the fact they could slack off? Why would they want to follow that teacher’s words?

Kei eventually figured that his friends were weak-minded. Unlike them, he used his head. Teachers only said those things in order to receive special awards. Teachers only said those things in order to be acknowledged among collogues as the one who turned their rough class into well-respected citizens.

He couldn’t let them have that satisfaction. He had to keep his image.

Even if he had to be the only one, he had to prove to others that he was a tough man.


End file.
